


crave

by brandywine421



Series: Unfinished AUs of Flail (aka fail) [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandywine421/pseuds/brandywine421
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My equipment's fully functional, thank you, though.  This is something else.  Something to do with my Dad.  I never met him and Mom only knew him a few months.  She didn't figure out I was like him until I was around five or six.  People kept trying to kidnap me.  You know what I looked like, what kind of health I was in, it didn't make a lick of sense."</p>
<p>Tony shook his head.  "I don't get it."</p>
<p>Steve smiled.  No one ever did.  He turned and met Tony's eyes, opening the latch inside he'd been trying to lock ever since he discovered the key.  "You're not supposed to get it," he said, his voice husky and low.  Different.  He put his hand on Tony's knee but he already knew it was working because Tony's eyes were heavy lidded and hungry.  His pants started to tent and he licked his lips.  Steve pulled back.</p>
<p>He always felt guilty when he saw the effects because he knew it wasn't on purpose.  He knew it was his gift, or his curse.</p>
<p>Tony gasped after a moment as his eyes cleared.  "Steve…what just happened?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Part of a collection of abandoned, but not unloved, fics I will never finish.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	crave

_"She's not good enough for you."_  
  
_"You say that about every girl.  I'm beginning to think you have unrealistic expectations for me."_  
  
\---- ---- ---- ----  
  
The Red Room had done something to her.  She never mentioned it, it wasn't something she could explain or something that needed to be explained; but there was something different about her.  
  
She was well trained, she could wind up a mark until he was begging for it, craving her body like oxygen and spilling out secrets, truths, forgotten memories like a puppy, begging for her attention.  Her normal MO was to kiss, grab and squeeze until there was nothing left but messed pants and accidental snitches.  She never had sex for pleasure, only work, it was part of her job, part of who she was, who she was made to be.  
  
SHIELD didn't ask her to use sexual means to get information and it was one of the reasons she held so tightly to her place in the secret organization.  She could be useful without using the most degrading of her training.  
  
She didn't process physical attraction the way 'normal' people, real people, did.  She could appreciate the human form, a woman's curves, the rippled muscles of a man or the flick of a tongue across dry lips.  She knew all the signs of attraction, but she never felt them.  
  
There were a lot of things she didn't feel.    
  
But.  Things never stayed the same.  Something had been done to her but now, now something was being _undone_.    
  
\---- ---- ---- ----  
  
She watched him.  He had an easy grace that she knew from archive videos had come from the serum; but he was magnificent in motion; fluid in a way that drew her attention like a moth to a flame.  
  
In battle, he was effortless in his movements, fully focused; but he never lost track of his team.  She wondered if it had been the same in his war, if he'd trained himself to cover his crew without aid of communicators or air support.  
  
"Tasha, he's got it, we need to get off this roof and back up Thor on 45th," Clint said in her ear.  She knew he'd directed it to her only, not letting on to the rest of the team that she was utterly distracted.  Clint would always cover her back even if he didn't understand why.  
  
She turned back for a final check as Steve ricocheted the shield off a low wall with a ringing sound.  
  
She followed Clint to the fire escape.  
  
\---- ---- ---- ----  
  
Tony closed the sliding door and sank into the seat beside him on the balcony.  He wondered if people that weren't spoiled billionaires kept leather furniture outdoors.  
  
"So we need to have a talk," Tony said heavily.  "And intervention, you're up to date on those, right?"  
  
"Tony.  Do you want a divorce?" Steve asked seriously, earning a barking laugh.  
  
"Good one, old man," Tony replied.  "You need to get out of your apartment, without your shield on your back."  
  
He rolled his eyes but Tony thumped him hard on the knee.  "I'm serious, Cap.  Girls throw themselves at you and you don't even blink, and you don't blink for guys either.  If you're asexual, that's completely fine, but even they leave the house for recreation purposes."  
  
"Why is everyone so concerned with my sex life?" Steve sighed.  He was genuinely curious.  
  
"Because you should have something for yourself, too.  At least that's why I'm concerned.  It's a risk to get close to anyone, I get that, but it's worth it.  Pepper saved my life more than my armor ever did."  
  
"But you broke up," Steve replied.  
  
"Yeah, but I wouldn't trade any of it.  I'm not saying you should fall in love but you should at least try and find something for yourself.  One night stands are okay now."  
  
He turned his attention to the skyline.  "I can't."  
  
"Why not?  It's not disrespecting a woman if she wants it, too," Tony said.  
  
"There's something wrong with me.  A defect I was born with.  It's not in any of the records because only Bucky and my Mom knew about it," Steve admitted.  
  
Tony's face flashed with a mix of confusion and concern, but only a flash because Tony didn't do emotions.  He didn't do friendships either, but Steve was beginning to figure out the mix of public and private personas the guy used to get through life.  
  
Steve trusted him and it had nothing to do with Howard.  No one knew his secret here but maybe someone should.  Tony was a friend.  
  
"Bruce would keep it confidential if it's something that can be fixed, medicine's come a long way…"  
  
"My equipment's fully functional, thank you, though.  This is something else.  Something to do with my Dad.  I never met him and Mom only knew him a few months.  She didn't figure out I was like him until I was around five or six.  People kept trying to kidnap me.  You know what I looked like, what kind of health I was in, it didn't make a lick of sense."  
  
Tony shook his head.  "I don't get it."  
  
Steve smiled.  No one ever did.  He turned and met Tony's eyes, opening the latch inside he'd been trying to lock ever since he discovered the key.  "You're not supposed to get it," he said, his voice husky and low.  Different.  He put his hand on Tony's knee but he already knew it was working because Tony's eyes were heavy lidded and hungry.  His pants started to tent and he licked his lips.  Steve pulled back.  
  
He always felt guilty when he saw the effects because he knew it wasn't on purpose.  He knew it was his gift, or his curse.  
  
Tony gasped after a moment as his eyes cleared.  "Steve…what just happened?"  
  
"I can't be with anyone Tony, because it'll never be real.  It'll always be because of the defect, not because of me," Steve said.  
  
Tony tilted his head at him.  "You really believe that?"  
  
"I've worked pretty hard to be a wallflower.  I'm nervous around girls because I don't trust myself not to, you know," Steve said, waggling his hand.  
  
"Hell, I always love a puzzle.  We're going to pop your cherry for science, buddy," Tony said.  "Come on."  
  
"I'm not sleeping with you, Tony," Steve snorted.  He was an attractive man but Steve wasn't a fan of facial hair on his crushes.  
  
"Science, Cap.  JARVIS is going to check our biometrics while you work your magic.  If he can tell when you're, you know," Tony said, waggling his hand to mimic Steve, "Then he can tell you if it's affecting your partner.  We'll set you up a whole bachelor pad downstairs to keep off SHIELD's radar."  
  
He couldn't believe he was considering it.  But science had come so far, if there was an answer, now was the time to find it.  
  
"We'll go slow, but I'm not as young as I used to be, and you owe me for winding me up with a mystery, especially one involving your star spangled dick," Tony said.  
  
\---- ---- ---- ----  
  
"Sweet baby Jesus," Tony hissed when Steve finally accepted the challenge and stripped out of his clothes.  
  
Steve's story had been enlightening, to say the least, and he wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't dropped the whammy on Tony as proof.  
  
He wanted to figure this out but he took another moment to appreciate Steve's physique and the snake between his legs before turning his attention back to the tablet to make sure JARVIS was monitoring the correct readings.  He hadn't been laid since the breakup with Pepper but Steve was a friend and this was science.  
  
"I've made a lot of stupid decisions in my life, but I think this day may be rising in the rankings," Steve said.  
  
"Relax, we're going to get some answers, hopefully without sticking you with needles or hooking you up to electrodes," Tony said absently.  He noticed that Steve actually relaxed a notch.  "You're not a lab rat, you're the Cap.  Plus, Steve Rogers needs to be able to get loving too.  You can't deprive the world of a thing like that," he motioned to his cock.  It was a really impressive cock.  
  
"You're ridiculous," Steve said but he was more relaxed and than he expected.  This was something the guy had been dealing with his whole life and if Tony could get this monkey off his back, he'd be helping a good friend.  Getting off was just a perk of this particular job.  
  
"JARVIS, are you taking the baseline?  Everything normal?" Tony asked.  
  
"Yes, sir, I am currently receiving readings within normal levels," JARVIS replied.  
  
Tony tossed the tablet aside and started unbuttoning his pants.  "Okay, let's try this out."  
  
"Are you really going to sleep with me for science?" Steve asked after a long moment.  Like he wasn't sitting naked on Tony's bed.  
  
Tony gave him a wicked grin but he wasn't planning on crossing the lines that far.  "It would be an honor, Steve, but I think you should pop your cherry with someone of your choice, not necessarily for science.  But we're going to run some bases and see how your mojo reacts.  Can you turn it on and off?"  
  
"Yeah.  Took years to figure it out.  Woke up with Sister Suzanne leaning over me one night in the orphanage and Bucky started keeping watch.  I'm a light sleeper now," Steve admitted, skimming over Tony's nudity with curious attention.  "I thought you'd be hairier."  
  
"I have a guy for that," Tony shrugged.  
  
"Are you even attracted to me?" Steve snorted, but there was a smile in his eyes..  
  
"Cap, everyone in the world is attracted to you, and out of the world, because the Lady Sif is gagging for a piece of you," Tony pointed out.  "Now, I'm going to kiss you, and you tell me to stop if it gets weird and JARVIS will tell us to stop if your mojo turns on."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"You sure?  I mean, are you even into guys?" Tony hesitated.  Maybe he should back up the science.  
  
"Bucky and I messed around, as friends.  Kissing, over the clothes stuff.  He always got caught up in the…mojo and we'd stop," Steve said.  
  
Tony took that as a green light and leaned over, kissing him softly on the mouth before teasing his tongue between his lips.  
  
It didn't take much to get Steve to reciprocate and his big hands supported his neck and they mapped each other's mouths.  
  
A slow burn started in his belly and spread through his veins, arousal and want.  
  
"Sir, your levels are fluctuating rapidly," JARVIS spoke and Steve disconnected, leaning back.  
  
"Don't care, come back here," Tony said, his lips tingling.  He needed more of it but Steve put his hand on his chest, splaying across his arc reactor scar.  
  
"Time out."  
  
"Fuck.  It's not voice activated, then.  God, you taste so good," Tony said, blinking the haze of lust out of his vision.  Damn.  
  
Steve smiled, sadly.  "Thank you.  I should go."  
  
"Nope, shit, science.  We're going to get these readings, Cap.  J, let me know when I'm back to normal." Tony wished he could relieve his dick but he didn't want to upset Steve.  
  
"Are you sure?" Steve hesitated.  
  
"Positive."  
  
\---- ---- ---- ----  
  
"Okay, so I can see your point a little better now," Tony said when he finally regained the use of his brain.  
  
Steve snorted.  Tony was a good friend but he didn't know if this was taking it a little far.  For science, anyway.  
  
"I was worried I scared you off with the testing.  But goddamn, Steve," Tony said.  "I have had a lot of blow jobs but I actually think you shorted out my brain."  
  
"Hopefully JARVIS called me off before that," he said.  He glared at Tony.  "You didn't have to get it in my hair."  
  
"God, I wish I'd been lucid enough to see that, but I'm sorry.  We will figure it out," Tony said, sobering.  
  
"Nice way to spend an afternoon at least," Steve said with a shrug.  
  
Tony laughed.  "That's true.  I'd ask you out, hell, I'd propose, if I didn't think my heart would give out with actual penetration.  When I was sucking you off, it was, God, indescribable.  Now I know what the big deal with sex pollen is all about."  
  
"Thanks for that, though.  I know this is weird but maybe you actually can find something out with your science.  That was…really nice," Steve said.  He was honest, it had been nice to get off with someone else in the room.  
  
"You're still a virgin, too, it doesn't count yet, but you just blew my mind and all I did was get you off, once.  I haven't asked anyone to fuck my throat since I was in college, but Jesus, so worth it," Tony sighed with a lazy, sated, grin.  
  
"You refer to Jesus way too much in the bedroom.  I'm starving," Steve yawned.  
  
"I'm going to get all the numbers together and we'll go over the results later.  We'll hold off on any more experiments until you get that worried look off your face.  This is for science, and science is fun.  You're a good friend, Cap, but I'm pretty sure that you and I aren't soulmate material.  But we could make amazing science together whenever you want," Tony said, leaning over to kiss his cheek chastely.  "Go shower while I burn these sheets.  I don't want any of your DNA leaving this room."  
  
"You're not going to test it?" Steve asked, surprised.  
  
"You're not a labrat," Tony replied.  "If I want to check your DNA, I'll get a voluntary swab from you with your clothes on.  I've got a part-time hulk six floors down, I'd rather not have to deal with mad scientists raiding my garbage any more than normal."  
  
Steve was touched.  "Thank you."  
  
Tony winked at him.  "Don't thank me, Steve, wash up before you make me want to do more science."  
  
\---- ---- ---- ----  
  
"You fucked Tony," Natasha said when she cornered Steve outside of his apartment.  
  
"Hello, Natasha, how are you?" Steve asked with a blank face.  
  
"Steve."  
  
She didn't have any claim on him.  She had been careful, always careful, to make sure he didn't know.  She shouldn't be here.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?  Come in and we'll talk about it."  His hand was warm, electric, on her hand and and followed him into his apartment.  
  
"You don't like him.  I mean, you're friends, but why Tony?" she asked.  
  
His blue eyes were laced with concern and confusion.  "How do you know?"  
  
"I always know where you are," she blurted out.  He inhaled suddenly, betrayed and she cursed herself.  "Not SHIELD, me.  I know where you are."  
  
He released her hand and closed the door behind him, pressing his palm against a panel that definitely wasn't SHIELD regulation.  Locks and muted beeps followed and she wondered if she'd been wrong.  What if Steve and Tony...  
  
"He's helping me with something.  I didn't 'fuck' him," Steve said.  "But it's not really your business.  Why are you following me?"  
  
"I...shit."  
  
Steve's face flashed and he took a step back.  "Oh no.  Did I...you should go.  I'm so sorry...I'll call Tony, he's already working on it for me..."  
  
She didn't understand.  "What are you talking about?"  
  
"You should go," he repeated, taking another step back.  


**Author's Note:**

> One of many Cambion AUs that I will never finish.


End file.
